


Suffer the Children No More: Backstories

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [102]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: The backstories of the original five members of Joey Drew's X-Men.





	Suffer the Children No More: Backstories

Henry made an annoyed sound as he rubbed his eyes. They'd been itching on and off for the past few days, and it making him nuts. Normally, he'd try drawing, as that usually helped him relax, but it was hard to concentrate.

As he moved to stand up, a surge of agony suddenly lanced through his head. Now his eyes were no longer simply itching. They were burning with pain like he'd never known before.

Falling from his chair, Henry clutched at his head. Tears welled up, but to his confusion, he could hear a hissing noise, like when drops of liquid hit a hot surface. Only a moment later, he felt a pressure building behind his eyes.

As he opened them, all he saw was red.

(BATIM)

"Henry?"

Henry turned towards the source of the voice. Given how he was still having trouble controlling the blasts, he had kept his eyes closed for days, learning to navigate by sound and touch.

"My name is Joey Drew. I heard about your case, and I think I can help."

"Well, sir, unless you can do something to get these blasts under control, I don't see how."

"Perhaps these will help."

What felt like a pair of glasses was pressed into his hand. Putting them on, Henry slowly opened his eyes, finding himself looking through red-tinted lenses. Before him sat a dark-haired man in a wheelchair.

"Well? How do they feel?"

"They...they feel terrific."

Joey gave him a smile, adjusting his spectacles. "Good. Now, shall we talk?"


End file.
